


【SK】仿生人也会谈恋爱吗？ PWP

by Crischan



Category: men's football
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 03:48:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17717483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crischan/pseuds/Crischan
Summary: 一辆前面废话很多的车。仿生人舍x电子宠物医生卡。





	【SK】仿生人也会谈恋爱吗？ PWP

这是今天Ricardo第十七次偷偷瞄向他。  
金发青年利落地撬开俄罗斯蓝猫的面板，蹙眉看向内里，很快发现里面似乎缺少了一颗螺丝钉，这就是电子猫发出痛苦哀叫的原因。  
Ricardo看着他在短短时间内又完成了一份修理工作，极大提升了电子宠物诊所的效率，却没法感到半点高兴。大约是目光过于纠结复杂，金发青年有所察觉，向Ricardo投去了疑惑的眼神。  
……又来了，Andriy装得就好像什么也没有发生一样。黑发青年一阵气结，愤愤丢下了手中的螺丝刀。  
尽管除了Andriy本人以外，没人知道究竟发生了什么。自从昨天有一位Ricardo的前客户上门，准确来说，是一位爱慕者抱着一束玫瑰花来向他告白之后，Andriy就没有再对黑发青年说过一句话。在此期间，他和电子宠物诊所的所有人员都有过一段愉快的交谈，甚至还与前台的迎宾小姐讨论了美白去皱纹的方法！  
Ricardo回想着那场景，皱了一下眉头，尽管多数时间是话唠小姐单方面的叽叽喳喳，但金发青年认真聆听的模样无疑令人很有倾诉欲望。

 

挨到傍晚时分，三条街里最靓的电子宠物医生Leite先生终于决定主动出击，问个究竟。  
他在Andriy的工作室前堵住了金发青年，拉着对方的手臂还将工作室的门在里头锁上，免得有人打扰他和Andriy接下来“推心置腹”的交谈。  
金发青年有些发懵，在Ricardo完成一系列动作后才发出疑问：“Ricky，怎么了？出什么事了？”  
……Ricardo又被结结实实地气了一回，这不是怕你有事儿吗，还问？  
“看看你是不是昨晚给意大利面毒哑了，仿生人哑巴了该怎么治啊？”  
黑发青年扁扁嘴，说着说着还有点委屈，胡乱揉了一把面前的金发，又突然感到不好意思，主动上前和他交换了一个拥抱，就像他们平时一起去踢球时做的那样。  
“算了，问题不大，你现在可以下班了——”Ricardo微笑着宣布，转身准备回去收拾东西。

 

仿生人一直任由他动作，此刻突然开口：“Ricky，你要去和阿兰先生约会吗？”  
阿兰——那个昨天冒冒然上门告白被拒的倒霉蛋。  
这回轮到黑发青年懵了，但仿生人没给他回答的机会，自顾自说下去：“不准去。”  
“……为什么？”Ricardo终于反应过来。  
“因为我喜欢你，Ricky.”仿生人的神情出现了一丝变化，那应该是害羞。  
黑发青年甚至以为自己听岔了，但对方认真的眼神和自己愈来愈鼓噪的心跳声说明了一切。  
仿生人是有感情有思想的，全世界公认。自从细胞代谢再生的问题被解决后，仿生人与人类之间的界限几乎只剩下了一项，移情能力。人类能够进行换位思考，拥有同理心，仿生人不行。  
“你们——我是说，人类，都说要替对方着想，”棕色的眼睛凝视着Ricardo，几乎让他无处可逃，“我尝试学习，但我做不到。”  
“我想告诉你，”Andriy上前一步，直白地说，“如果你感到不快……”  
“我也喜欢你，Andriy，”黑发青年打断了他，并且重复了一遍，“我也喜欢你。”

 

然后Ricardo主动亲吻了金发青年。  
软舌间的试探演变成纠缠，仿生人完全占据了上风，轻柔抚摸黑发的动作与凶狠的进攻截然相反，口腔上颚被来回扫过的痒意逼得Ricardo眼角发酸，下意识地偏头试图躲避，却被大手牢牢扣住，不容挣扎。  
他的吻太热烈了，几乎到了一种恐怖的地步。  
Ricardo毫无反抗之力，直到金发青年终于舍得暂且松开被吸吮到红肿的唇时，蜜糖色的眼里都泛起水光，惹得Andriy凑上去亲了又亲，喜欢得不得了。  
衬衫早就松松垮垮了，仿生人的手指从腰部滑到黑发青年的胸膛，情色地揉捏着极富弹性的胸肌。分明不是多么熟稔的动作，可Ricardo一想到它们是如何灵活地在机械零件间飞舞，就感到莫名羞耻，与此同时，隐秘的兴奋在他的心脏上点起一簇小小火焰，名为Andriy Shevchenko的风一吹便燎原。  
好在衬衣的第二颗扣子总是不如最上方的顽固，仿生人轻而易举地解开它，在锁骨上印下细密的吻。

 

当仿生人的唇隔着灰色内裤贴在性器上时，Ricardo终于无法压抑第一声呻吟，本能催促他捉住身下的金发，索求更多。  
Andriy低低笑了一声，指尖勾住衣料边缘缓慢扯下，棕色眼睛里刻意流露的玩味神情令年轻人不自觉软了腰，洁白牙齿咬着下唇试图扼制烧上面颊的羞赧，脊背抵上冰凉的墙面也未能唤回半点不情愿。  
真是疯了。  
湿润口腔含住前端的一刻，来势汹汹的快感逼得Ricardo半阖上眼吐出哀叹，金发青年的专注眉眼与温热唇舌占据他摇摇欲坠的全部世界，无处可逃。

 

“……哈，仿生人也学过这个吗？”Ricardo被迫交换了一个带着些许异味的吻，跌跌撞撞地被拥向属于仿生人的休息室，仰面摔进不大柔软的单人床里。黑发与白色枕套的纠缠显得格外煽情，造物主钟爱的面容染上绯红还偏要挑起眉笑，不肯就此承认征服。  
“没有。”金发青年撑在Ricardo的颈侧，坦诚答道。  
“教我，Ricky，”仿生人无辜又可怜地眨眨眼，捞起年轻人的腰轻易颠倒上下，修长手指划过对方的小腿线条，“教教我。”  
见鬼，不是说仿生人根本无法按捺生理冲动吗？  
“上位者”在招牌软甜笑容的攻势下丢盔弃甲，向自己的体内探出第一根手指。

 

无害的外表于性器贯穿时撕碎殆尽，重力作用下去得又深又狠，难以抑制的高亢尖叫下一秒即被唇舌交缠的暧昧水声取代，难耐的呜咽在喉间酿成甘醇的酒，仿生人自然笑纳。  
覆着流畅肌肉的手臂环住黑发青年脱力的肩背，轻柔的吻啄去眼角动情泪水，Andriy强大的腰腹力量此刻彰显，快感侵袭得毫不留情，非要年轻人哭着呻吟出声不可。  
他能做的，只有攀上对方宽厚的肩、接受亲吻罢了。


End file.
